petstarplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
PetStarPlanet's 300 Sonic characters challenge (July 22, 2015)
This is PetStarPlanet's challenge to name 300 Sonic characters without using any other websites. The only thing PSP is allowed to do besides listing is checking out the preview to make sure that there are 300 characters, no more, no less. Rules *No cheating. *Can be from any Sonic series. *No characters from other series who appear in crossover games with Sonic (such as characters from Mario, Mega Man, other Sega series or Angry Birds). *Ken Penders' characters are allowed, as long as they first appeared in a Sonic thing. *No super forms. *The name doesn't have to be 100% official, as long as it is clearly meant to be a specific Sonic character. *Glitch characters and scrapped characters are allowed. *No fancharacters. *Enemies are allowed, but each enemy is only allowed once (two Crabmeats don't count as two characters). The same rule goes for Chao types, Wisp types etc. *No Moebius versions (so no Scourge) and no other alternate reality versions (Eggman Nega is an exception because he can also be Eggman's descendant). Robot copies are allowed. Alternate reality characters are allowed if the normal reality version is unknown. List #Sonic the Hedgehog #Miles "Tails" Prower #Knuckles the Echidna #Amy Rose #Cream the Rabbit #Cheese the Chao #Chocola the Chao #Cosmo the Seedrian #Galaxina the Seedrian #Hertia the Seedrian #Daisy the Seedrian #Landar the Seedrian #Starla the Seedrian #Chrysanthemum the Seedrian #Lucas the Seedrian / Dark Oak #Red Pine #Yellow Zelkova #Shadow the Hedgehog #Rouge the Bat #E-123 Omega #E-102 Gamma #E-100 Alpha #E-101 Beta #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik #Maria Robotnik #Gerald Robotnik #GUN Commander / Abraham Tower #Topaz #Amanda Tower #Big the Cat #Froggy #Vanilla the Rabbit #Blaze the Cat #Silver the Hedgehog #Eggman Nega #Marine the Raccoon #Sticks the Badger #Perci #Hayward #Foreman Fred #Ray the Flying Squirrel #Mighty the Armadillo #Matilda the Armadillo #Espio the Chameleon #Liza the Chameleon #Valdez the Chameleon #Vector the Crocodile #Charmy Bee #Saffron Bee #Julie-Su #Lara-Su #Lien-Da #Kragok #Remington #Rutan #Li Moon #Li Yuen #Monkey Khan #Sally Acorn #Mina Mongoose #Ash Mongoose #Fiona Fox #Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette #Antoine D'Coolette #Rotor Walrus #Tundra the Walrus #Nicole the Lynx #Dulcy the Dragon #Sonia the Hedgehog #Manic the Hedgehog #Queen Aleena the Hedgehog #Bartleby #Mindy LaTour #Fang the Sniper / Nack the Weasel #Bean the Dynamite #Bark the Polarbear #Leeta the Wolf #Lyco the Wolf #Larry Lynx #Lightning Lynx #Shard the Metal Sonic #Metal Sonic #Tails Doll #Metal Tails #Metal Knuckles #Metal Amy #Mecha Sonic #Silver Sonic #Mecha Knuckles #Shadow Android #EggRobo #Egg Pawn #Egg Flapper #Crabmeat #Moto Bug #Ray the Manta #Melody Prower #Skye Prower #Sonia Acorn #Manik Acorn #Belle D'Coolette #Jaques D'Coolette #White Wisp #Yellow Wisp #Blue Wisp #Cyan Wisp #Magenta Wisp #Red Wisp #Crimson Wisp #Orange Wisp #Purple Wisp #Violet Wisp #Indigo Wisp #Green Wisp #Black Wisp #Chip / Light Gaia #Dark Gaia #Chaos #Tikal the Echidna #Biolizard #Flicky #Black Doom #Mephiles the Dark #Iblis #Ifrit #Erazor Djinn #Shahra #King Arthur / Black Knight #Merlina the Wizard #Mother Wisp #Zeena #Zazz #Zavok #Zomom #Zor #Master Zik #Snively Robotnik / Julian Snively #Hope Kintobor #Princess Elise #Duke of Soleanna #Lumina Flowlight #Void #Time Eater #King Boom Boo #Ray the Manta #Sealia the Seal #Tekno the Canary #Johnny Lightfoot #Shortfuse the Cybernik #Scratch #Grounder #Momma Robotnik #Katella #Lucas #Lucinda #Robotnik Jr. #Breezie the Hedgehog #Mammoth Mogul #Ixis Naugus #Maximillian Acorn #Alicia Acorn #Elias Acorn #Megan "Meg" Acorn #Alexis Acorn #Rob o' the Hedge / Robert O'Hedge #Mari-An #Jon O'Hedge #Dr. Finitevus #Salma the Chameleon #Juanita the Chameleon #Argyle the Crocodile #Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke #Helen #Molly #Bivalve #Aurora #Enerjak #Dimitri #Edmund #Aaron #Jordan #Angel-La #Jordann #Byron #Kayla-La #Komi-Ko #Mari-Su #Lara-Le #Locke #Sonic Man #Egg Fighter #Sleuth Dawg #Nicolette "Nic" the Weasel #Paulie the Hedgehog #Anita the Hedgehog #Brenda the Hedgehog #Madonna #Tiara Boobowski #Honey the Cat #Ashura the Hedgehog #Wechnia the Echidna #Nazo #Hero Chao #Dark Chao #Athair #Janelle-Li #Nemo #Coconuts #Omochao #Harvey Who #Nikki the Lynx #Coral the Betta #Razor the Shark #Pearly the Mänta Ray #Crusher the Chao #Relic the Pika #Fixit #Iron Queen / Regina Ferrum #Iron King / Jun Kun #Black Narcissus #Salty #Sara #Emerl the Gizoid #Gemerl #Shade the Echidna #Ix #Jet the Hawk #Storm the Albatross #Wave the Swallow #Predator Hawk #Babylon Guardian #Lyric the Last Ancient #Knecapeon "Kneecaps" Mace #Mist Dragon #Caliburn the Sword #Wes Weasely #Wallace A. Ditso #Lady Agnes Hopkins #Merna the Merhog #Stripes the Badger #Arthur Mongoose #Armand D'Coolette #Bernadette Hedgehog #Jules Hedgehog #Charles Hedgehog / Uncle Chuck #Rosemary Prower #Amadeus Prower #Merlin Prower #Tyson Dense #Trash the Devil #Barby Koala #Walt Wallaby #Duck Platypus #Echo the Dolphin #Cyril the Eagle #Chopper #Chop Chop #Davy Sprocket #Egg Hammer #Egg Knight #Buzz Bomber #Cyrus the Lion #Sergeant Simian #Princess Alucion #Lupe Wolf #Maria Wolf #Aerial #Athena #Penelope Platypus #Horizont-Al #Verti-Cal #Feist the Panda #Tommy Turtle #A.D.A.M. #E.V.E. #Mecha Robotnik #Hershey St. John #Geoffrey St. John #Sam Speed #Ella #Mr. Tanaka #Chuck Thorndyke #Raynor #Cobar #Regi-Na #Sonja-Ra #Hawking #Moonwatcher #Wanda-Ra #Sojourner #Thunderhawk #Meredith Sanders #Colin Kintobor #Angela Hopkins #Miriam Day #Ivo Kintobor #Bertha Kintobor #Geraldo Robotnik #Clove #Cassia Completed after an unknown amount of time. Category:Challenges